You called me at 2 am drunk (and I will never leave you)
by RFR.SS.HouseofG
Summary: It's 2 am and you called me while you were drunk (and I'm not going to allow you to kick me out of your life). Derek was awoken at 2 am when Jen called him drunk. He was surprised that she drunk dialed him ... then he learns that Jen truly was in love with Jamie ... and he had to let his growing love for Jamie go ... because he would never dream of destroying Jen.


**Choices Fanfiction Forum**

**Bingo Challenge**

**Bingo Slot (35) {Plot Point} Dialing the wrong number while drunk**

"Hello?" He wiped the sleep from his eyes as he looked at alarm clock next to his pillow. It read 2 Am.

"Hey baby." His eyes widen in surprise at the voice on the other end of the line. "Umm Jen are you all right?" He managed to get out as he lifted up so he was leaning against his right arm.

"Of course I'm all right. Expect I'm missing you so much." Jen's husky voice sounded in his ear. "I wish you would come over. I need you very much right now."

Warmth covered his cheeks. "How much have you had to drink Jen." He did manage to tell that she wasn't quite sober on her end. He strained his ears to detect if there were any sounds in the background. Trying to tell if the youthful producer was in a bar somewhere. He couldn't hear anything expect her breathing on the other end. "Where are you right now Jen?" Concern was in his hazel eyes as he woke up more. He moved the covers from his body; preparing to get out of the bed.

"Home." Jen sighed.

He breathed a little easier. At least Jen was safe. "Okay." He nodded. He stood from his bed. "Why are you drinking Jen?" He walked towards the bathroom so he could splash some water on his face. He knew Jen was quite safe in her home; so at least she didn't need him to come pick her up somewhere. He was confused on why she called him 'baby' through.

There was silence on the other end.

He frowned at his image in the mirror. _She didn't mean to call me. _

"Look I know that you, and I can't be together right now. I know that you still have another season with the show; and with me being your producer we can't be together. I get that. I understand that." Jen spoke in a rush. "But Jamie I don't give a damn about that. I want you. I need you. I have to be with you. I love you Jamie. I want to make a life with you. Hell you all ready have my heart, and soul."

Derek's soul dropped at Jen's words. His hopes died in that moment. Although he honesty saw a possible future with Jamie as his wife; he couldn't do that to Jen. He couldn't do that to Jamie either. He may had been in the flush of falling for Jamie himself while on set …. but he still had eyes …. he still saw what was going on between Jamie, and Jen. He just prayed that it was truly a best friendship that was forming; that he could have still won Jamie's soul, and heart. But at the way Jen spoke he knew that he had to step aside. He had to let the growing love for Jamie to leave his soul. He had to grow that love into a friendship love. "How much did you drink Jen?" He was concerned for the lost woman on the other end of the line. For Jen to yet not realize that he wasn't Jamie; that his voice wasn't that of a females …. that his voice wasn't Jamie's …. that had to mean that Jen had been drinking heavy. After all the few times Jen had called him while she was slightly drunk; she realized her mistake within the first few moments of hearing his voice. He turned away from the mirror, and walked back into his bedroom. He better go and check on Jen.

"Like it matters." Jen's voice grew hard.

"Jen." Derek sighed as he slipped on his slip on shoes; and grabbed his light weight jacket. "Of course it matters. It matters to me." He moved towards the table where he kept his keys. He left his home making sure to lock the door behind him.

"No it doesn't." She whispered. "It's fine with me that it doesn't matter to you Jamie. I get it. You deserve so much more than what I can offer you. You deserve to be loved out in the open. To be loved freely. To be the one to be supported. You don't deserve to always have to be the strength. To always be the support system." A soft muffed whine entered his ear as he sank into the drivers seat of his car.

"Oh Jen." He whispered as he slipped on the belt. He started the car; and carefully backed out of his driveway. He prayed that he wouldn't get pulled over for being on his cell. There was no way that he was going to put this call on his car speakers. He needed to hear Jen's voice right in his ear right now. He needed to support her in this way until he arrived at her apartment.

"I'm almost to your place Jen." Derek spoke after ten minutes of driving. He thanked the Lord that he lived so close to Jen. He didn't want to leave the young drunk woman alone for longer than was necessary. "Do you think you are able to come to the door."

"It's not locked.' Her dull voice spoke.

His eyes widen. Shit! This wasn't good. He had to get to her right now. He sighed deeply as he stopped at the stop sign. He couldn't afford to run a stop sign. Knowing his luck there was a cop car hiding around the corner. There was no way t hat he would get to Jen in a few minutes time if he got pulled over. This was one of the times that it was better to obey the traffic laws then getting to where he needed to be in a hurry. As long as he had Jen on the line then he knew she was still safe. Once he was in her apartment then he would make sure her door was firmly locked. "Why didn't you lock your door Jen?" He asked as he made the turn into her apartment parking lot.

"Nothing worth stealing." She tiredly sighed. "After all you all ready stole my heart Jamie. You didn't steal it. After all I freely gave it to you." A soft sob broke through the line.

Derek opened the door of the apartment to find Jen sitting on the floor with her head resting against the balcony glass door. Tears rolling freely down the young woman's face. His hand clenched on his phone against his ear. His heart broke for the woman in front of him. He carefully shut the door and locked it before making his way across the apartment; and kneeing in front of the woman. He finally lowered the phone as he ended the call. "I'm here now Jen." He whispered.

Slowly her head twisted towards his face. She blinked slowly. "I would offer you some scotch Derek, but I'm all out."

Derek's right eye brow rose slightly. _So she's aware of whom is in front of her. But she wasn't aware of whom she called. Well she is drunk; and she thought she dialed Jamie … so it does make sense._ His eyes traveled down to where the scotch bottle lay between her legs. "I can see that. How full was that anyway?"

Jen shrugged. "Enough for me to finish it." Her right hand lightly traced the rim.

"Why did you need to drink alone?" Derek softly asked. He fully knew why. But he needed Jen to keep talking to him. He needed to know if it was truly safe for her to fall asleep.

Jen didn't answer. Her eyes turned back to stare out in the darkness.

"Jen?" He placed a hand on her right shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Her head lifted from the glass. Her eyes glaring straight into his. If he didn't know better he would honesty say that Jen Espinoza was as sober as he was. He took his hand off of her shoulder. Holding it out in peace.

"Sorry." He spoke in a low calm voice.

"Why are you even here Derek?!" Jen stormed. "How did you get in here? I didn't invite you. I didn't let you in." She growled low in her throat. Distrust shining in her eyes. Her body stiffening up.

"You called me." Derek honesty replied.

"No I didn't." Jen denied.

He sighed. "You accidentally drunk dialed me."

"No I didn't." Jen hissed. "I'm not drunk."

"Actually you are." Derek sighed as he sat down with his knees drawn up.

"You got me drunk so you can take advantage of me." Jen's voice rose.

"I don't want to take advantage of you; Jen. I want to help you. I'm your friend." Derek tried looking her in the eyes; but she refused to meet his.

"Some friend you are." Jen laughed harshly.

"What did I do to piss you off so much?" His voice harden a little. As far as he knew everything was good between the two of them.

Jen carefully got to her feet. She stumbled over to the couch and plopped down on it. "Forget it." She finally replied.

Derek stood to his feet. Stuffing his hands in his pockets as he made his way over to the couch. He sat down next to her. "I won't forget it." He kept his eyes on the side of her tight face. "Why did you decide to get drunk alone tonight? Why didn't you think of locking your door before you got drunk?" Deep worry edged out the slight anger in his voice. "Talk to me Jen."

"You may leave now." Jen replied in a dead tone.

"I'm not leaving you alone Jen." Derek replied.

"I'll call the police." Her fingers tightened against her bare thighs. "You did after all come into my home without my inviting you.

"Call them." Derek sighed. His right hand removed from his pocket so he could run it over his bald head. "I'll just tell them that it's not safe to leave you alone right now."

"Leave." Jen sighed.

"You know that I can't." Derek got comfortable against the couch. "So how much scotch was in that bottle?"

Jen was silent.

Derek sighed deeply. "You are going to have one hell of a hang over in the morning."

"Who cares." Jen lowered her head to rest it on the end of the couch. "Whom the fuck cares." Her legs came up to her chest; and her arms wrapped around them.

"I care." Derek spoke as he covered her up with the blanket that was laid out on top of the couch. "Jamie cares."

Jen stiffened up. Her head turned so she was glaring heatedly up into his eyes. "Don't you dare gloat about how you won Jamie." She got out from the tight lump that had lodged in her chest.

"I don't have Jamie." Derek kept his eyes locked on hers. "I _never_ had Jamie."

She slowly sat up. "You may not have her right now. But you are her end game." Standing she twisted her head to look down at him. "After all you can you give her what she always wanted. A family."

"You are her family." Derek managed to get out.

"I can't give her natural children." Jen sadly smiled. "You can." He watched as she made her way towards her room. She left the door open a crack. He sighed as he rubbed his hands up his face. He was so damn tired. He stood to his feet. He better check on Jen. He had to make sure she hadn't fallen. His hand was on the door knob; and he was prepared for whatever Jen would give him once he opened that door. His soul was crushed even lower at the sight before him. She was sitting on the edge of her bed; her back towards him; head down as silent sobs shake her body.

He didn't know how to comfort her right now. This was the first time in the time that he had known Jen that he didn't have the right words; or the right feelings to be of comfort to her. He looked at her for another silent moment before he turned back towards the couch. There was no way that he would leave her alone that night. She could kick him out in the morning …. but he was going to be there for her through the rest of the night.


End file.
